


Przepraszam

by kamaitacchi (orphan_account)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Rape, nie ma paringu w sumie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2779373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kamaitacchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Aomine] znajduje swojego ukochanego w stanie, który zdecydowanie nie można nazwać dobrym. Będzie trzeba wiele czasu i siły, aby wszystko było jak dawniej.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Przepraszam

Patrzysz się na mnie szeroko otwartymi oczami. Nie umiem się zdecydować, co to spojrzenie wyraża. Ból, rozpacz, wściekłość, niezrozumienie, przerażenie? Nie wiesz co powiedzieć, ale nie martw się, ja też nie wiem. Milczymy. Dlaczego nie śpisz? Powinieneś był teraz w łóżku, pogrążony w głębokim śnie. Jeśli zobaczyłbyś mnie dopiero jutro, o jak bardzo wszystko byłoby prostsze, może nawet udałoby mi się wszystko ukryć. Chociaż wątpię. Mało rzeczy się przed tobą ukryje. Ty też pewnie żałujesz, że jednak się obudziłeś, prawda? Nie masz pojęcia jak zareagować. W tym momencie pomyślałem, że ja też wiele żałuję. Na przykład wczorajszego wieczora.  
Leżeliśmy na twoim łóżku, przytuleni, całowałeś mnie z taką pasją i miłością, której nigdy bym się po tobie nie spodziewał. Błądziłeś rękami po moich plecach, potem też brzuchu, miałeś kolano między moimi nogami. Było mi tak dobrze, a ty o tym wiedziałeś. Dlatego postanowiłeś zaryzykować. Wsunąłeś rękę pod moją koszulkę i powoli zjeżdżałeś w dół pleców. Mimo że to było przyjemne, cały się spiąłem, bo wiedziałem do czego zmierzasz. Wtedy przerwałeś i powiedziałeś, że nic na siłę, po czym pogłaskałeś mnie po policzku. Chciałem protestować, ale uciszyłeś mnie i powiedziałeś, że ty masz czas, będziesz czekać tak długo aż będę gotowy. W tych słowach było tyle uczucia, że poddałem się. Tak bardzo bym chciał, żebym wtedy nie uległ. Byłbyś dla mnie pierwszym, wszystko by wyglądało pewnie inaczej.  
A teraz... Twój wzrok błądzi po moim nagim ciele. Po tych siniakach, śladach po linach którymi byłem związany i śladach po uderzeniach. Po śladach po spermie i krwi, której było na mnie bardzo dużo. Na końcu zatrzymuje się na mojej posiniaczonej twarzy i na oczach, teraz wypełnionych łzami. Nawet nie wiem dlaczego płaczę, teraz już i tak jest chyba za późno? Ale tak bardzo mi zależy, tak bardzo nie chcę żebyś się teraz ode mnie odwrócił.  
Stoisz jeszcze chwilę w drzwiach, widać, że bijesz się z myślami. Po chwili jednak otrząsasz się, pobiegasz do mnie i chwytasz w objęcia. Zdziwiony wczepiam się w ciebie, jakbyś był moją ostatnią deską ratunku. Jesteś nią. Moją nadzieją. Pytasz się zdławionym głosem, co się stało. Więc ci opowiadam, sam zaskoczony łatwością z jaką mi to przychodzi.  
Opowiadam ci o propozycji, jaką mi złożył szef i o konsekwencjach, jeśli się nie zgodzę. Opowiadam ci o tym, że próbowałem się dowiedzieć o co chodzi, ale on nie chciał odpowiedzieć. Mówił jedynie, że to otworzy mi drogę do ameryki, do europy, że będę sławny na całym świecie. Nie było mi to potrzebne, ale zostałem zmuszony. Opowiadam ci o tym, jak zaprowadził mnie do tego ohydnego bogatego hotelu, w którym roiło się od majętnych, wpływowych ludzi i prostytutek. Weszliśmy do wielkiego pokoju, na środku którego stał stół, na nim liny. Już wtedy chyba zrozumiałem co się dzieje, ale nie dotarło to do mnie. Opowiadam ci o tym, jak szef powiedział wtedy, że przyprowadził właśnie główną atrakcję wieczoru, a wszyscy zaczęli bić brawo. Opowiadam ci o tym, jak chciałem uciec, ale szybko zostałem zamknięty w silnym uścisku i rzucony na stół. Opowiadam ci o tym, jak zdarli ze mnie ubrania, jak mnie wiązali. Chcę ci opowiedzieć o tym, co robili dalej, ale głos mi się załamuje i zaczynam głośno szlochać. Nie potrafię się powstrzymać, cały się trzęsę.  
Ale ty, ty obejmujesz mnie mocniej, głaszczesz i lekko się kołyszesz. Mówisz mi, że razem damy radę jakoś przez to przebrnąć, mówisz mi, że mnie kochasz, że jestem najważniejszy. Jeszcze nigdy mi tego nie powiedziałeś, a ja tego nie wymagałem. Słysząc to jednak, zaczynam płakać jeszcze bardziej. Bo teraz już w ogóle na ciebie nie zasługuję. Bo teraz jestem brudny, sponiewierany, naznaczony tymi wszystkimi ludźmi, którzy mimo moich łez i błagań nie przestawali, a czerpali dziką satysfakcję. Szef powiedział, kiedy było już po wszystkim, że moja postawa tylko bardziej ich nakręcała i podniecała, i że jest ze mnie dumny. Potem wyszedł, zostawił mnie zakrwawionego, zmaltretowanego, bez sił. Brudnego.

Mówię ci o tym, że jestem teraz popsuty. Że jestem brudny. Że nie wymagam, żebyś został. Uciszasz mnie szybko i mówisz, że nigdy nie odejdziesz, że już zawsze będziesz przy mnie. Powtarzasz, że mnie kochasz. Mówisz, że zabijesz własnymi rękoma wszystkich ludzi, którzy się do tego przyczynili. Głos ci się łamie. Płaczesz? Nigdy się tego nie spodziewałem, że będziesz przeze mnie płakać. Przepraszam cię za to. Ponownie mnie uciszasz, twoje łzy skapują na mój policzek. Mówisz, że poprawisz się, mówisz, że choćbyś miał dążyć do tego całe życie postarasz się wymazać ze mnie te wspomnienia, mówisz, że będziesz dbał. Powtarzasz, że mnie kochasz. Powtarzasz, że jestem najważniejszy. Powtarzasz, że zawsze będziesz przy mnie. Prosisz, abym postarał się dla ciebie przebrnąć przez to. Uśmiecham się do ciebie słabo. Czuję się bezpiecznie, w twoich silnych ramionach. Chwilę potem odpływam.


End file.
